Game: Welcome to ROBLOX Building
'Welcome to ROBLOX Building (WtRB) '''was a Stamper-based building game originally launched on December 1, 2010. It was created by Roblox staff and hosted on their account ROBLOX for it's entire 6 year run until the game's closure on January 17, 2017. It was the first game on Roblox to utilize the new "Stamper" based tools that were developed by the Roblox staff over the course of 2010. Shortly after the launch of Welcome to ROBLOX Building, the Stamper Tools went public, and could be put into any person's place. The Stamper Tools instantly became popular among players due to the fact that it allowed them to easily and quickly build on Roblox, unlike BTools, which were the only way to build on Roblox previously. Likewise, WtRB was a very popular game during it's 5 year run, amassing more than 23 million visits and 265,699 favorites. The game was almost always on the front page. History Welcome to ROBLOX Building was opened to the public on December 1, 2010. It was a sandbox game that showcased the Stamper Tools and allowed players to build with them; it also showcased a few new features, such as ''Place Teleportation, ''featuring a teleporter to the brickbattle Crossroads, and also smart humanoids, with HelperBot, as well as data persistence. The game quickly became popular and hit the front page, where it almost always remained until it's closure. Originally, up to 9 players could play, which was later downgraded to 6. The game was also no stranger to exploiters - around a year later, exploiters began to target WtRB, with hacks that allowed them to insert custom models and items by abusing the "AllowClientInsertModels" feature, which WtRB largely depended on. Many updates were made to reduce exploiting and patch these hacks, which most were eventually made useless as the hacks were updated to bypass the patches. Gameplay Welcome to ROBLOX Building is a sandbox-based game that utilizes Stamper Tools. Upon joining, players are given one out of six plots. They are only allowed to build on their plot; players can also customize the color of their plot and clear the blocks on their plot using buttons located on the side of their plot. The plots are located inside a large, spacious house-like environment that give players the feeling that they and their constructions are toys, or even more specifically, Legos. A "Helper Bot", a scripted humanoid with a Dialog is constantly walking around the map. Players can click the Dialog and ask for help, to which the Helper Bot will respond, additionally, the Helper Bot also clears debris (unanchored blocks from player's bases that have left the plot area.) A Jeep vehicle spawner is also one of the game's features, which players can use to drive around the map. Players can rate plots by using a "Vote" button located on the side of every plot. The builder of the plot with the most votes will receive a large stone statue depicting their avatar, which will be standing on a platform. A gold plate is located on the side of the platform, with text displaying: "Best Builder". Glitches ''This section needs expansion. Please help the Old Roblox Wiki by adding to this section. During the run of Welcome to Roblox Building, there were various glitches that many players exploited. These are a few of the glitches. * '''Lamp-Toilet Bug: '''Perhaps the most popular glitch on WtRB, this bug involved players stacking two or more blocks, then placing a toilet on top of this stack. The player would then sit on the toilet; the glitch allowed players to place a lamp inside the toilet while sitting on it, which in turn went through their character, tightly securing them into the structure. Then, the player removes the bottom block of the stack, thus making the structure unanchored and allowing them to move around with the structure. This glitch would work with even larger structures. External Links * ''Welcome to Roblox Building ''on the Roblox Wikia * ''Welcome to Roblox Building ''on Roblox (game closed) Category:Games Category:2010 Games Category:Building